


Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by lopsidedhead



Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (but respawn happens bc it's minecraft), Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, The Void, the bumless pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: Zedaph has never been a fan of the Void, but it's calling to him.
Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881058
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot. Me and my friends got very excited about the idea of the Void sorta infecting Zed, and this just kinda... happened.

Zedaph isn't sure why he's hiring Impulse to create this hole in the bedrock.

He's never really been one for the Void, hasn't spent the years there that Grian and Xisuma had all that time ago, but something is calling him there. So he pays the diamonds, most of his remaining stash, and he waits.

Within a few days the hole is there, the Void darkly glimmering below, and he is equal parts terrified and happy.

Why is he happy?

A chicken goes first, and he notes its eyes turning glassy as thin black tendrils wrap around it, starting from its legs and eventually criss-crossing around its entire body. He pulls it back up and they retreat, leaving red marks where feathers were stripped away by Void.

Zedaph knows what dying in the Void is like. He's felt its scorching pain and blinding emptiness, seen the thick scars that persist even after respawn. Yet, even as he remembers this, he feels something pulling at him, telling him _there's nothing to be afraid of, just jump into the pit._ He complies, hurriedly shoving his items in a chest and leaping into the Void without a second thought.

For an exhilarating moment, he is free.

He peers up at the grey bedrock ceiling above him as the thin Void air engulfs him, and he can't remember a time when he was happier. _I am safe here,_ he thinks to himself as the black tendrils of Void take over.

Then the moment ends, the bedrock turns to static on the edges of his vision, and he feels the burning pain overwhelm him as he crosses the fine line between life and death and the Void claims his lifeless body.

Zedaph pulls himself out of the murky space between death and respawn, gasping for air as he drags himself out of his bed and down the ladder in the centre of his base.

He barely notices the thin black lines wrapped around his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I could probably expand this further, but that seemed like the perfect place to end it *shrug*


End file.
